First steps
by What I wanna BE
Summary: When Bella starts at Forks High and The foot ball Captain falls for her, and not her for him what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a story that is kind of like a quiz for my self. If you guys like where this is going tell me and I will keep it coming. If not give me some Ideas. If you would like a look at my other work I am currently writing a story my friend is publishing for me because I didn't have the guts to myself, it's called Big Day and is being published by Sexy n' Showing. Thanks so much.**

**BPOV**

What next. I had come here for Charlie's sake. He couldn't stand knowing I practically lived by myself when I lived with my mother. I had to come to Forks and now he wanted me to go to school. In Phoenix and in Atlanta the reports said I was home schooled by my mother, but in truth I taught myself. Though here Charlie was chief of police and everybody would have known he wasn't teaching me, so I had to go to high school.

I had a very high I.Q. they called my mother a home schooling expert, because of my high grades. Honestly, I would have been shocked if she remembered what my G.P.A. was though. Apparently, Charlie had been told, that the school was ready to see how much I really had. Well I had a lot, and I was ready to show it.

I was up and ready for school, but dreading every moment of the drive it would take to get there. I had a bag, a lunch, some basic school supplies, and about fifteen books. **(an: I know Bella wouldn't have rally carried that many, but that's me in her. So now she will.)** I walked out to my truck through the rain, and I started the dreaded trek to school.

I arrived at the school and made my way up to the main office. As soon as I walked through the door, I could tell this was going to be an awkward day. I could hear everybody in the office say 'is that the Chief's daughter?' all around me. I walked up to the desk and said as politely as I possibly could, "My name is Isabella Swan. I am supposed to start today. Somebody told Charlie that I was supposed to pick up some paperwork here."

I didn't phrase it as a question but as soon as I had finished speaking the woman behind the counter jumped up and started bustling about trying to grab everything I would need. "Here you go dearie. This is the map, your schedule and a few things for your teachers and good ol' Charlie to sign."

I nodded as I tried to absorb it all. This was going to take some getting used to. I grabbed the paperwork and my bag and I began walking in the general direction of my first class: English. This was going to be good. I had Mr. Mason, I knew just what to expect. I had known Mr. Mason for some time. He and Charlie had been friends for longer than I could remember. He was the one that had gotten me my first classic novels, and had basically set me onto reading, which now I was basically addicted to.

I walked into the class only to be welcomed by the biggest smile I had seen so far today, in fact it was the only smile I had seen today. "Hello, my dear bookworm." He said as he welcomed me into the class. "Class, this is my god-daughter, and fellow bookworm, Bella."

Oh, shit, I had forgotten that little detail in our relationship. "Mr. Mason that was a detail I didn't plan on telling the entire student body." I scolded him quietly so that the rest of the class couldn't hear. I was blushing furiously and I didn't know how much more I could handle without exploding like a volcano

"Come on, Bella, it's the truth and you know it. For instance, how many books do you have with you at the moment, and that also includes your truck?" He paused waiting for my response. I could feel the eyes of everybody on me. The class was astounded that he was my godfather, and even though I hadn't looked at them yet, I knew all of their jaws were currently on the ground.

"Fifteen," I said as innocently and quietly as I could. Unfortunately, he caught every word and repeated them to the class. I quickly went to the empty seat in the front row hoping he wouldn't find another opportunity to embarrass me today.

**EPOV**

I was talking to Jessica about the game we had won last night, and how the cheerleaders had done, when in walked the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Mr. Mason shocked us all at that point by throwing his arm around her in a half-hug motion. He looked up at us with the biggest smile I think I had ever seen upon his face.

"Class," He said with unusual cheeriness, "this is my god-daughter, and fellow bookworm, Bella." That shocked me into dropping my jaw, but I was not alone. Our whole class must have looked like a bunch of idiots with our jaws cluttering up the floor.

She mumbled something back to him and he laughed. He actually laughed. I didn't know teachers were capable of such actions. "Come on, Bella, it's the truth and you know it. For instance, how many books do you have with you at the moment, and that also includes your truck?"

Mumbling an answer, she practically ran to the first empty seat she saw. "Fifteen," Mr. Mason half shouted to the rest of the class, repeating the answer she had obviously just told him. She was blushing a mad shade of red. To tell the truth, it was really turning me on. Thank god I was football captain and could probably have her going out with me by the end of the day.

**There you go guys that's all for now. If it turns out you like where this is going then it shall continue if not, well than I need some ideas. You know I'm not Edward and I cannot read your mind. Thanks for reading guys. **

**mjrbooklvr**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way twilight is not mine buuuuuuuuut……………**

**I wish it was**

**Hey this is not a chapter. I just wanted to say I love you all for reading but if you don't move your lazy butts and review. Then the story will NOT continue. I repeat will NOT continue. P.S. I have another story that I have co-written with my friend Sexy n' Showing. It's called Big Day so check it out!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I got a lot of reviews, and you all decided that……… The Story Stays! YAY! I am glad you all liked it and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this next chapter.**

**Hey Guys, I have a secret to tell you….. I am actually STEPHANIE MEYER!! Just Kidding all I own are the thoughts in my head…. Scratch that the thoughts in your heads!!! LOL thanks for reading.**

**Ok well some people had questions about the story so far.**

**Are Edward and the rest of the Cullens vampires?**

**No they are not. This is just a story about High school students using the characters of my all time favorite book. **

**What grade are they all in?**

**Bella Edward and Alice are in 11****th**** grade, while Jasper Emmett and Rosalie are in 12****th**** grade. **

**If you guys have anymore questions then don't be afraid to ask.**

BPOV

The rest of the morning was a blur compared to the embarrassment Mr. Mason put upon me. That was until lunch.

Along with the first day of school jitters, came the where would I sit bug. I had no idea where I was going to sit. I had met a couple of people, all cheerleaders and football players. Not at all my type. I had also brought a cold lunch, so I didn't get even get the time while waiting to get my lunch to think about where I was going to sit.

I automatically started heading towards the back corner of the cafeteria when I heard my name being called.

"Bella, hey wait up." I turned around to look for whoever was calling my name. Oh god. It was Edward. I could swear he was the only thing people talked about at this school.

Edward was a jock. Well, more like the jock. He is captain of the football, and wrestling teams. Also, he had practically single handedly won the state championship for the school baseball team three years running. He is the ultimate high school playboy, too. But I have convinced I am not going to let him get to me.

As soon as I realized who it was, I turned back to where I was headed, and continued walking.

I could practically hear the whole lunchroom gasp as I walked away. I was positive that had never happened to the Edward Cullen before. Well you could always say it was for his own good. Clearly, though, it was for my own.

I was not prepared to get stared at for the rest of my lunch period, though. So instead of sitting down in the back, I walked strait out of the doors. I walked the hallway to Mr. Mason's room, because I knew he didn't have class this period. When I got there he was at his desk reading essays the class had handed in today. I closed the door behind me and he looked up startled at the sound of it closing.

He must have seen something in my face, I don't know what, but he kicked out the chair across the desk from him before returning to the essays with a slight smirk on his face.

All lunch period I helped him correct the essays on Jane Austin's 'Sense and Sensibility', while discussing the latest and the most interesting reads between the two of us.

Sooner rather than later, to my disappointment, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I looked at my schedule seeing that I had biology, a class that I would no doubt excel in. I knew I wouldn't like it. Not because I thought it ws the easiest class in the world but because my mind would wander to much. I really had no other reason to hate the class to my knowledge. That was what I thought until I walked into the class and saw who was sitting there waiting for me……

**Ohhhhhhhh. Burn don't worry I will put out EPOV tomarrow and another BPOV if not later tonight. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Or I might just decide that this story sucks enough to not continue! HAHAHA Just kidding even if it sucks I will continue it. But I scared you didn't I! **

**mjrbooklvr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I had to tease you all yesterday with that chapter here is the rest and I loved some of those reviews. **

**But that doesn't mean you don't have to review anymore. The less reviews the longer the wait. And for those who do review then I might just send it to their email so that you lazy people can't read it **

**LOL here we go**

EPOV

I was stunned. I had never been turned down before. Especially just for a talk, I mean, it wasn't like I asked her to have sex. I went back to my table and ate with the people who I considered my friends. I talked some about last night's game, but mostly I didn't contribute to the conversation. In order to maybe show Bella that I didn't want to make anything of our conversation, or at least for now, I made dinner plans with Jessica.

When the bell rang I headed for my next class. I also loved this class for several reasons I shall not say, but I did love this class. It was BIOLOGY.

I was in class, reclining in my seat when Bella walked in. I almost fell out of my chair. I saw her eyes scan the room looking for a place to sit. Her eyes rested on the only available chair. That chair just happened to be right next to mine.

BPOV

How could this have happened! How could I have possibly gotten stuck in another class with him! How could it be that the only available seat was next to HIM!

I can't believe it! AGHHHH!

I started to walk towards my seat thinking of any possible outcome of this conversation that could be good. "Bella, is that you?" I turned around ready for another disaster to happen when I saw who called my name, but the outcome turned out to be really good. It was Jacob! We hadn't seen each other in years. I had missed him so much while I was in Phoenix. Maybe something good could come from going to school.

I ran up to him and gave him a great big hug, which was returned to me with the same amount of force. "Oh my god! Jake! How are you?!" I was so excited. He turned me around so that I could sit in his chair, while he sat on the desk.

I am shocked to admit it, but when Jake turned me around I could see Edward look at me, and when he saw the genuine smile I had on; his face fell. Could he possible think what I thought he was thinking? He did! He thought that I was going out with Jake! I could really work with this.

I was cousins with Jake. We were really family, and here Edward thought we were dating. This is going to be so good.

Before Jake could let me go, I stood up on my toes and lightly kissed his cheek. He looked startled at first, along with the rest of the class, but Jake could always recover from shock well. It seemed Edward had forgotten about Jacobs and mine conversation, but I could see by the look of concentration on his face he was committing every word we said to memory.

Oh no! Our conversation! "….Billy yesterday. I still can't believe that they didn't tell us that we were both going to this school, or even that you were coming up to live in Forks."

I nodded my head and added a look of pleasant shock. Apparently he must have thought I was really listening. "Hey," I piped in, "you should come over for dinner tonight. Charlie thinks we got in a fight, because you're never over anymore. I miss all those dinners. I haven't cooked for you in ages. We always end up going out."

Edward was looking back and forth between the two of us now not even trying to hide it. He had look on his face like he thought he was missing something important, and boy was he ever!

**(AN: I seriously considered stopping the chapter here but after last night I decided against it.)**

When Mr. Banner walked through the doors into the classroom I headed back to my seat.

Edward just sat there like he was frozen. It looked like if he said anything he might scream, or if he moved he would attack Jacob. Uh-oh. Maybe I pushed it a little to far.

To late to fix that now, I thought quickly. Then I laughed to myself as e started to take notes. The entire class I could feel Edward's eyes on the back of my head.

As soon as the ball rang, I ran out of the classroom, down the hall to Mr. Mason's room. I had a very good feeling that by the end of the week, this room would become my safe haven in this school.

**Okay so there you have it. The chapter to finish the tease. Review, Review, Review. I need reviews. Sorry about the short Edwards point of view, but couldn't think of what to add next. **

**mjrbooklvr**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys here is the next chapter although I didn't get as many reviews as before I forgive you and maybe I was a little harsh. I know some of you are pissed that I didn't make Edward a vampire, but as I have said before, I am writing another story at the moment with my friend. The name is 'Big day' and is being put out there by "Sexy n' Showing'. You can get to it by going to my profile and it is on my favorites list. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight's or any other books and I don't even own half the thoughts in my head. I do own one thing though, my life, my sad, sad life.**

BPOV

Mr. Mason was, of course, still in his classroom when I got there. He welcomed me for the third time that day with a big smile on is face. "Hey Pat." **AN: If I forgot to mention before Pat is Mr. Mason's fist name. **"Would you mind if I stuck around here for a while? There's not much do to at home. But if you don't time to deal with me or if….." I was talking way to fast for him to probably understand most of it, but, thankfully, that didn't matter. He had answered me before I had even gotten through half of the question before he had answered me.

"Bella, if you are willing to help me correct some more of these essays, I would be gladly let you stay with me."

I sighed in relief and pulled up a chair. "So," I asked cautiously, "what do you want for lunch tomorrow?"

"Bella, don't you want to eat lunch with your classmates?" I was shaking my head no before he had even finished asking. "Well in that case, what are you having?"

"Taco salad." I said with a shrug. I had been in the mood for Mexican salad all day. "Well then, taco salad it is." He sounded almost smug as he answered. In a reply, also the only reply I could think of, I threw a paper ball at his head.

He ducked and started laughing. When he got to the point that he could talk and I could understand his words. After several failed attempts he was finally able to choke out, "Young lady, do I need to give you detention?" He said this in such mocking tone that sent me into fits of laughter. Which in turn made him throw the paper right back at me. We were both leaning against his desk gasping for air from our excessive laughter when Edward walked in.

He was in a pair of shorts. His face and chest was splattered with sweat. The way it rolled down his finely tuned muscles almost made me water at the mouth. Or at least that was until I caught myself.

"Oh, hi Edward. I'm sure you've met Bella. We were just having a friendly chat." He said this portraying such a picture of superb innocence that I burst out laughing. This made Edward's forehead crease in worry.

Pat and I both tried to tell Edward that we were okay, but every time that we saw the other one's attempts we would just start laughing again.

When I saw that it was getting late and Edward was getting really worried; I picked up picked up my bag and stumbled out of the room laughing.

I walked out of the school towards the parking lot. It was then I realized why Edward had only been wearing shorts. Practice was over. All of the football players and cheerleaders were coming out of the locker rooms.

When they saw me, their faces were overcome with wonder. I had to stop myself from having another laugh attack so I ran to my truck at the other end of the parking lot. They all gave me looks that made me believe that they thought I was possessed or something.

I got into my truck and started so that its normal roar filled the air around me. I paused and checked the mirrors and then I headed for home. I only glanced back once to see Edward's very confused face staring at me through the doors of his face.

EPOV

Oh, crap. I forgot to ask Mr. Mason if I could borrow his copy of Hamlet people believed that I didn't read because I was football captain. I didn't really care though, because I loved reading.

After practice, before going to the locker rooms, I decided to go to Mr. Mason's room to see if he was still there. As soon as I was at the end of the hall I could tell something was different. I could hear laughter coming from his room.

I walked up to the door and heard Mr. Mason say, "Young lady, do I need to give you detention?" He was laughing so hard that I could barely understand him. The girl sitting across form him was laughing so hard she was practically having a seizure.

Mr. Mason threw a paper ball at her and then started laughing harder himself.

That was when she looked up at me and I realized who it was. It was Bella! She stared at me for a second. She was still laughing really hard so she couldn't say anything to me.

Mr. Mason looked up at me and said, "Oh, hi Edward. I'm sure you've met Bella. We were just having a friendly chat." They both looked at each other and were thrown into another fit of laughter.

I was really confused. What were they laughing at? They kept trying to explain it to me but they were failing miserably. Bell finally gave up, grabbed her bag and left the room, walking a little unsteady.

It took Mr. Mason another few minutes to cool down enough for me to ask him the play I had wanted to borrow. He gave it to me with an apology, and a vow that they were not laughing at me.

I nodded my head in acceptance and left the room a little bit more confused than I was when I had gotten there.

I got out to the parking lot in time to see Bella's truck turn around the corner, out of the school property.

Then I heard my teammates, "Hey Edward! What was that all about?"

"I have no idea," I answered truthfully, "I walked into Mr. Mason's room and they were laughing up a storm."

"You mean to say that _Mr. Mason _was actually laughing?" I had totally forgotten that most people really didn't see the real side of Mr. Mason, the fun side.

"Yeah, he has been a bit cheery today, hasn't he?" I answered him before I let my thoughts wander to what had made that change in him.

"We should all go to dinner together tonight a La Bella Italia." I hadn't even realized the cheerleaders were with us until they had brought up that suggestion. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

We all called our parents and before I could blink we were on our way to Port Angelas.

**Hope you guys like this new chapter review please I fell short of my threat this time but I fully intend to fulfill it this next time if I don't get a lot of reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been so long guys I got really held up I couldn't find the time to type up the chapters although I did write almost ten! **

**On with the show shall we**

**As we all know by now I do not own twilight **

BPOV

When I got home I let out a sigh of relief. Home, sweet home. I stopped my truck and sat there for a few minutes; relaxing in the first quiet moments I'd had all day.

I hopped out of the truck and headed up to the front door. I was just opening the refrigerator when the phone ring. "Hello," I answered absent mindedly.

"Hey Bella! Are you up for dinner tonight?" replied Jacob's cheery voice. As soon as I heard it my mood automatically brightened.

"Hey Jake, sure I'd be up to diner. I'll just have to call Charlie and tell him." Great now I would have to cook for three people with no food in the house.

"Great! I thought I could pick you up and we could go to Port Angelas and eat at La Bella Italia. Afterward, we can go to that bookstore. I figured you will be getting up there soon eventually and I need to grab a few things myself."

"Jake if we were cousins I would be thinking right about now that you were asking me on a date!" Three. Two. One. He was so predictable.

"What? Bella! That is sick! How could you even joke about something like that!?"

"Whatever, Jake. Sure I'll go out to dinner with you tonight. Will you pick me up in 15 minutes?"

"Yeah. See ya then."

Well at least now I wouldn't have to cook tonight. But now I also had to call Charlie and go get ready. The torture never ends! 

I dialed the number for the station and waited.

"Forks police Station, this is Tracy, how can I help you?" said a to sweet voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey Trace. It's Bella. Can you get Charlie for me?"

"Sure sweetie, just hold on a sec."

_Don't wring her neck_. _Don't wring her neck._ Was all I could think to myself as I waited for Charlie to answer the phone.

"Bella are you there?"

"Yeah dad, I'm here."

"What did you call for," he asked suspiciously. I didn't usually call him at work.

"Jake just wanted to know if I could go to dinner with him tonight."

"Of course you can go tonight. I mean who can possibly say no to Jacob I mean he is such a sweet kid."

"Don't let him hear you say that or he will go rob a bank to prove you wrong." We laughed at his expense always such a fun thing to do.

"Well I got to go get ready. See you later." Knowing what I meant by getting ready I heard peals of laughter coming from him before I hung up the phone.

I hated traditions.

I was just about to head upstairs when I heard the door bell.

Jacob.

Was that boy ever anything but early?

EPOV

_La Bella Italia. _

_The best Italian restaurant in a 100 mile radius._

_Judging by the title I think it means the beautiful Italy._

_If that was true then Bella meant beautiful._

_Well I already had living proof of that. _

I thought to myself while pretending to listen to the dreary conversation around me.

But I didn't like the look of where my thoughts were headed so I decided to go back to the real world.

"I hope she doesn't o out for cheerleading." Said Jessica. "She would probably think she could be captain. To bad for her I am captain here." That was right Jessica was captain of the cheerleading squad. Which meant she naturally thought that we were destined to be together. As captains.

But again I was lost in my own little world. Because they had mentioned Bella and Cheerleading together in the same sentence.

All I could say was bring on the images!

I could see her curvy form tucked into those tight, short and very revealing cheerleading outfits. Her pale midriff showing well after the cutoff of the red and old seams of the shirt and skirt. Her long legs showing more than normal in the mini skirt of the costume. And when she would kick………….

It would be five times worse than when my sister, Rosalie, dressed up as a playboy bunny for Halloween.

I shook the thoughts out of my head.

This was not the time to start drooling.

"It's to bad for her that she doesn't know the rules of high school. Like NEVER under any circumstances show relationships with teachers." Lauren put in.

"girls, let's go freshen up for a moment." Jessica replied. She obviously didn't like that we weren't talking about her.

With that said all of the cheerleaders got up and followed her to the bathroom.

"Hey Edward, your going put with Jess, right?" asked Tyler from the corner of the table.

"I guess. What of it?" I said casually, still trying to banish the image of a cheerleading Bella from my mind.

He stalled for a minute, Because………….. I CALL BELLA!"

**Ohh. Cliff. Don't you hate that. I know I am so mean after having you wait so long for this chapter but I couldn't help my self and I have to go to bed so by by suckers!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey here is another update I am trying to type as fast as I can that is why the chapters are so short but I have an amazing amount of school work, work, and babysitting to do. I am trying I swear. And to those of you who got upset about Edward's way of thinking last chapter sorry I had a couple of guy friends help with that part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight although I love to get funky with the Cullen boys!**

EPOV

"No" "He can't do that" "Who said you got first pick" "You're not even a starter" Objections rang through the restaurant about Tyler's little declaration. Honestly I wasn't too happy about it myself.

"Stop it!" I yelled and caught everybody's attention. They were all looking at me for

the final decision. "No one will call Bella. If she chooses to date one of us it will be her choice not ours." I answered truthfully. She had already turned me down. Like she would really choose one of these sappy losers.

That was when she decided to make her appearance.

She was wearing a royal blue dress that was somewhat low cut. The dress hung to the floor but it had a slit up to her knee which made her show a little more leg than I guessed she was used to showing. It had thick straps but accidentally you could see part of a black bra strap on her right shoulder. Her hair was put up into a sloppy bun but there were some pieces that hung down to frame her face.

We were all still staring at her when in walked Jacob. He shook out his hair because it had started to rain which made them both start laughing hysterically. I could tell she was a very happy person by how often she laughed.

He was wearing black dress pants and a royal blue silk shirt. He also had on a black tie and his hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail.

They were still giggling when the waitress seated them in the table located directly next to ours.

We were amazed at their beautiful laughs when they noticed us there.

"Not again!" Bella practically yelled at me. She turned around in a huff so that she wouldn't have to look at me. My team snickered at me whilst Jacob raised his eyebrows in shock. But thankfully he didn't comment.

I was totally shocked t how good they looked together. Like when they were deep in conversation together they would lean forward as if a magnetic force was pulling them together. It was so weird. But the strangest part to me was how I kept wishing I was him. That I could even have that type of connection with any one person. Specifically Bella.

That was when Jessica decided to come back

When she saw who I was gawking at she got this wild look in her eyes. It gave me this strange urge to run.

A sneer came across her face and she sneakily said,"Oh, look what we have here: the kissing cousins."

Jacob jumped up in shock and anger. "We are not dating, kissing or any thing other than talking and laughing! We happen to be on a family dinner. And if you are wondering where the rest of our family is, let's just say they abandoned us. It would be close enough."

"If you are not cousins pray tell us why you are all dressed up." She replied cold heartedly.

But at this point I wasn't really paying much attention because all I could think was: they were cousins!

**I know short chapter but my review counts have gone down and as soon as I get ten reviews I will post another chapter but not one second before. Hey and before I forget I have a couple other stories that I have posted recently that some of you might like. And I need another story to write for my friend Sexy n' Showing any suggestions please I need help!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow 15 in less than a 12 hour period during school hours. I am impressed. Well as I promised………..**

Great, Jake was already waiting downstairs for me, and here I was getting ready. I had yet to even curl my hair.

Stupid misunderstanding.

See, when we were little Charlie Billy ma and Jake had all lived together. Well, one day they had said that we could go out to dinner. We had figured they had meant someplace fancy, and had spent hours getting each other ready. We were 8 so we had to get help with the whole outfit picking outing process. We had later figured out that we were going to McDonalds after Charlie and Billy had had a very great laugh. They never let us live that down and now it was a tradition.

So here I was in my bathroom in a dress getting ready to go to dinner with my cousin. At least this time we were going to a nice restaurant last time we went to subway. Wow was that embarrassing.

I finally finished and I went downstairs to meet Jake.

"Wow, Bella! Who else are we meeting tonight?" He asked me when I got off the last step. I smacked him on the back of his head, leaving my hand a little tingly. How hard could his head be?

'No," I said defensively, "Just go."

We got into his Chevy, and drove towards Port Angelas. We arrived outside of the La Bella Italia at about 5:15 It had started raining a little bit, even though it had been clear most of the day.

Jake parked the car as close to the restaurant as possible, and we ran to the doors. I started laughing when we finally got inside because Jake had said, "Just when I thought we could relax."

The waitress grabbed two menus and walked over to a table in the main area. I was kind of annoyed because it happened to be directly next to a party.

Wait that wasn't a party that was the football team. And that was Edward!

"Not again!" I lashed out at him. I turned at sat down as soon as possible. Jake just raised his eyebrow at me and sat down in return. I returned his look with a glare and changed the subject of interest.

We started talking about the new remake of Hamlet and about the difference in scenes from this one and the last remake when I heard a very evil voice. It just happened to belong to Jessica.

"Well, what do we have here? A couple of Kissing Cousins."

Jacob jumped up and out of his seat and screamed, " We are not kissing, we are not dating, we are not even doing anything that is your business."

He went on for a little bit and I just ignored the conversation until it went to the subject of our clothes. I told her it was none of her business and walked out of the restaurant with Jacob not far behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god! I am so sorry I had a little bit of a writers block trouble. I knew what I wanted to do I just couldn't think of how to put it down on paper. So here is the next chapter. Again so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way am Stephanie Meyer or vjgm although I always wish I were. **

BPOV

I stormed over to the car and got in. I slammed the door for affect because I could tell that Jacob was pleasantly surprised at my temper tonight and I did not feel like explaining I to him.

He got in the car and turned to me before turning on the car. "What was that all about?" he whispered to me; I could tell he was plainly shocked.

"Nothing, okay? I just have this odd feeling that we both might have to have dates by the end of this week to prove me really aren't kissing cousins." He chuckled silently beside me knowing that this was difficult for me. I just didn't trust my heart with anyone, not even family as Jake well knew.

We went to the bookstore and I spent a few hours roaming amongst my best friends, they were more than inanimate objects to me. They were the only things I could fully trust my feelings with, because I knew they would never deceive me. I finally settled for a couple of Tamora Pierce books, the His Dark Materials trilogy by Phillip Pullman, Tantalize, and a couple of mythical beast books. Jake got a few although I am not sure what they were I just seemed kind of out of it I guess.

After that we went home discuss the good and bad about living in a small town. I could say that I came up with more bad than good.

He dropped me off and I gave an excuse about being really tired after my first real day at Forks and headed to my room. When I got up there I turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs were on it is called U and Ur hand tonight by Pink.

Check it out

Goin out

On late night

Lookin tough

Feelin nice

It's a cock fight

I can tell

I just know

That his girl is with them

Tonight

At the door we don't wait cause we know them

at the bar six shots

Just beginin

That's when big hit put his hands on me

But ya see

CHORUS

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really wanna mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it was over

Before it began

Keep your drinks just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Midnight

I'm drunk

I don't give a fuck

Wanna dance

By myself

guess your out of luck

back up

don't touch

I'm not the one

Bu bu bye

Listen up

It's just not hapenin

You can say what you want

To your boyfriends

Just let me have my fun tonight

All right

Chorus

Break it down

Where the boys in the corner

bettin 5 bucks

to kiss the girl that just walked in

but she thinks you suck

we didn't get all dressed up just for you to see

quit spillin your drinks on me

you know who you are

high five and talking shit

but your goin home alone aint ya

Chorus(2)

I danced and sang all around the room. I absolutely loved this song. I knew it by heart and I think it had a great motto. I finally got tired enough that I fell over onto my bed, exhausted.

I quickly changed into some old sweats and a T-shirt and went to sleep thinking about which boy I would have to choose to get oput of this whole kissing cousins thing.

I am going to get loads of sleep tonight. I thought to myself as I was swept into the first part of my boy filled dreams.

**Well there you go I even threw a song in. I will get a link from my profile asap. I know I probably got some lyrics wrong and I am sorry but I am not Pink. So REVIEW my pretties or there shall be hell to pay!! ******


	10. SO SORRY

**OMC! I am so sorry you guys I have been officially grounded from fanfiction until febuary right now I am home sick so I am sneaking on I will try to update asap I already have the next coiuple chapter written Don't lose faith in me I will come back Love AMANDA (mjrbooklvr)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back and I promise to try really hard not to break the rules. Well as much as I possibly can I mean it's in my genetics. The next couple chapters I kinda just threw together as fillers, so f I get some flames I will completely understand. Thanks for all your patience and commitment to my awful writing.**

** 3 mjrbooklvr 3**

BPOV

I woke up knowing what I would have to do. I would have to go on a date. After considering all the guys I had met yesterday the only one I was even going to consider sating was a Mike Newton. And I believe that he was good enough for my purpose anyways.

I got out of bed and started to get ready for the next longest day of my life. The first was yesterday.

I dressed in a red v-neck sweater and a pair of black jeans. I put on makeup and I even out my hair up in a bum instead of a pony. I felt extremely embarrassed and I hadn't even left the house yet.

I threw on my nicest jacket, which was an old leather coat, and ran out to my truck.

When I got to school I forced myself to get out of my truck. The school parking lot was petty much full. I figured most of the people would be in class by now. It seemed that today everybody just wanted to see the new kid fall on her ass. But it wouldn't stop me from doing what needed to be done.

Mike was standing about five feet away from my truck with about half of the football team. He was staring so it wasn't to hard to get his attention. He was staring to a point I thought we might have to put a bowl under his chin to catch the drool.

I smiled at him and made my over to where he was standing. His eyes grew as wide as a small plate when I lightly touched his arm in a hello.

"Hey Mike, would you mind walking me to English this morning. I don't want to be caught by Mr. Banner again this morning."

"O-o-of course B-B-B-Bella!" He said like an excited little puppy. The way stuttered was adorable, in a weird kind of way.

"Hey Mike what are you going to be doing on Friday night?" I said coyly slightly using his emotions to my benefit. I really couldn't help myself. It was just too much fun.

"Nothin. Why?" HE asked me suspiciously.

"Well, I was going to go to a movie. When I realized I didn't know how to get there. And I thought there was a chance you would come with me." Lie! I knew exactly where the theatre was. I practically lived there whenever I had visited Charlie. But I wasn't going to say 'Well, I need to show the entire student body that I am not dating my cousin. So I am going to play with your emotions for my benefit without worrying what future damage this could do to you.' Ha, ha! I don't think so.

"Bella I could be your official tour of the city if you want me too." HE said in what I thought he meant to be a sexy voice, but it really sounded like he was trying not to puke.

'No!' "Yes, I would love that! Thanks so much, Mike." I thought about what Jake would say if he saw me do what I was doing. I succeeded I blushed so much that I thought I was going to die.

"Sweet! I will pick you up at six o'clock on Friday night. Oh, and Bella?" HE was talking so fast now that I could hardly understand him. "Do you want to ride with me to school tomarrow morning?" I wanted to play the whole dating game but not that bad. So I told him I was going to ride with Jake and walked into class before he could say anything else.

**Sorry guys I know it's short and after all this time you deserve more, butthats what I have so don't complain. I also have another story that I started called alls fair in love and war hope you like it**

**mjrbooklvr**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMC!!!!! I feel like I haven't updated in years so here is a chapter that should please all of you, my beloved readers.**

Friday night

BPOV

The week had been torture. Mike had felt the need to protect me from every glance every guy sent my way, and to make it worse he kept trying to kiss me. Obviously he didn't understand what I needed protection from.

II was doing my hair as best as I could in hope to look like I really wanted this date. So curls, curls, and curls galore filled my bathroom. And as Jake found need to tell me curls made me look hot, I was so unbearably happy that he had decided to spend the weekend at my house while Charlie and Billy went fishing.

But I needed to look hot, because of this god forsaken mess we had gotten ourselves into. But in truth mike wasn't that bad.

I mean sure, he was a little gross and obviously didn't understand the word shower. But he had a sweet personality I guess. We could talk about our friends for hours and even Angela and Ben seemed to enjoy the fact that I sat with them.

But the best friends I had made this week were Rosalie hale and Alice Cullen.

Yeah they were related to Edward but they were decent folk they seemed way to gorgeous to ever want to hang out with me, but they did anyways. And Even Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and Rose's brother, and Emmett, Rose's boyfriend and Alice's brother, were alright.

I heard the doorbell ring and ran down the stairs to get it before Jake could embarrass me. I was wearing a jean mini skirt and some black flats so that I didn't trip and kill my self. I had a blue wraparound shirt that accentuated my breasts and draped down to still look elegant. The outfit shoed my curves well, not that I had many, but I still didn't think it looked that good on me. But Jake said that if I let him pick out my outfit he wouldn't take out old photos of me when I was a baby.

What else could I do but except.

I let Mike in and ran to get my coat at top speed, or as top as I could go without tripping over something beneath me.

For the first few minutes I noticed that it was kind of hard for Mike to form words without stuttering. It was kind of funny really.

We talked about a whole lad of things like school, our favorite pastimes, sports, and we even debated politics for a while.

WE laughed and laughed all through dinner and I had a better time than I could ever have imagined. In some strange way we were able to connect and I knew that I could actually grow to like Mike.

Although that's when he decided to tell me that we were meeting Edward and Jessica at the movie theater. That was the end of a pretty good date.

**Ok I will try really hard to post Edward POV tomorrow but if I don't please don't be mad I have to update my other stories too!**


End file.
